vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
108793-leveling-up-alts
Content ---- ---- ---- Well, outside of raiding there isnt that much else to do when dungeon gear is useless, pvp gear impossible to get without boost and dailies are boring as *cupcake*. | |} ---- ---- ---- And why is that ? most people want to try end game on more than 1 class but cant because you have to sit through a 3 day long grind of endless boring questing. and the whole thing about leveling being there to make people learn their class, thats just stupid noone with more than 2 months wildstar experience will have a hard time learning any class. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Do you even know what a noob is? A n00b (as some people like to type it) is someone who thinks they know it all within the world of video games. They are too good for most everyone else, think their way is the right (and only) way, and refuse to actually learn the game, much less take advice or be a part of an actual team. A newb, however, it someone who is new to the game, or even MMO's as a whole they see everything as new and shiny and bright and awesome, and they are also quite eager to learn. They strive to learn their chosen class and the game; they also take advice well and definitely don't have an "I-am-better-than-the-world" complex, not like some here certainly seem to. You'll notice that neither of those definitions has anything to do with how long someone plays per day, because it doesn't matter. Last thing this game needs, is an option that allows everyone and their pet cat, to pay a few bucks for an instant 50. That would create a nice influx of idiots who won't have a clue. | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm pretty sure that boosted character stuff, made a few thousand people quit WoW, pretty sure WS can't afford that loss. | |} ---- I don't agree with max level boosts, but 3 days (I'm assuming you're talking about hours total) is easily a few weeks to a month of leveling for the people that don't poopsock. There does need to be a reward system that lets you alt faster after capping at least one, maybe 10-15% XP boost per 50 you have at cap. | |} ---- ---- ---- Personally I'm less of an altaholic, and more of a I have to find a character race/class combo I "feel" so I make a bajillion characters level them to 20ish... delete reroll trying new combos. But once I find one. I don't make a serious alt (I'll have a few that I'll putz around on here and there but not seriously level.) again until something new can grab me even more (usually this requires a new class/race to be released.) | |} ---- no, I mean people were capping within headstart. someone further up said it took them 3 days to get to cap. xp in this game isnt exactly hard to get if thats even possible | |} ---- Two days as in 48 hours of in game time, or two consecutive days spent living nothing but WS..... either way 99% of the game population won't poopsock like that. Hell I had the 10% housing buff + 8% guild XP + 8% XP flask + rested XP + moving fast and I was averaging 40-45min per level (in the non sucky zones, some whitevale/grimvault/malgrave areas take a lot longer), and that's on my 6th alt. | |} ---- That's different. I do the same and when I find the playstyle I like the rest get deleted and I never look back. | |} ---- ---- Yeah, that's take time off work + loaded up on food + case of redbull + pissing in a bottle + no sleep + a high level of skill from playing many other MMOs. Using that as anything even approaching a benchmark for ease of leveling is laughable. | |} ---- Not only is it laughable but it's about the saddest thing I have ever heard of in my life. Developers put their heart and soul for years into a game and people like that blow through it, don't see 80% of it, and can't appreciate it. | |} ---- ---- ---- Indeed. This is all that really needs to happen to ease the alt grind just enough. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Yah i can vouch for this...I'm a pretty experienced WoW player, but i kinda lost interest in raiding so i just level alts now, do LFR and a few months ago i took an invite into a zerg guild. This particular guild had a lot of members that bought instant 90s. Below are some of the things i experienced while i was there: -a mage in 525 ilevel gear that should have been doing 90-120k dps minimum but instead they were doing 15-20k on a standard fight (not movement intensive, no immunities, nothing special) -a warlock that didnt know what a soulstone was -tanks that didnt know how to tank...no situational awareness, poor threat generation, inability to pick up loose mobs -healers that easily got tunnel vision and only focused on the tank instead of healing the full party when there was unavoidable damage going around -inability to move out of AOE...i'm not talking about anything complex. I'm talking about fire aoe appearing under your feet and sidestepping 5 feet to the left or right -one of the guys bought an instant 90 monk, and they found that monk healing was so complex that they lost interest in a few days and ended up buying another instant 90 The skills that were supposed to be learned while leveling just werent there. These guys would party up in groups of 3-4 people and go to Timeless Isle the adventure zone. After an hour and a half of running around killing rares, they would comment on how 120-140+ gold worth of repair bills for one person was "pretty good". I rarely die in that place, even on fresh 90's unless i'm doing something really stupid like dancing in multiple ground AOEs or fighting the elite snakes if i am not geared enough for them. Now one could say that hey they are just having fun so who cares right? but the thing is, these guys were talking about starting flex raid maybe even a full 25 man normal group for SoO (nevermind that it's already late in the expac). After seeing them perform in dungeons and LFR i can say that as a guild they just would have had a really really hard time doing organized raiding. | |} ---- Ahahahaha, JUST as planned! Blizzard are fricking geniuses. At making money. And morons play right into their hands. Ridiculous and depressing. | |} ---- What's even more depressing? that person wasnt the only one that bought a toon couldnt play it for whatever reason and went and bought another. There were 5 maybe 6 people in that 300 person guild that i knew of for sure that bought multiple 90's. And i'm not talking about just one extra 90, some of them bought 2, 3 or 4 other 90's. | |} ---- Crazy. It's like people want to be ripped off. They're practically begging for it. :mellow: | |} ---- ---- ---- Maybe because WS had TEN YEARS to see what worked and what did not, then released a game with systems that were flat out broke, and with some things missing (like legacy rewards). | |} ----